


things were good when we were young

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [75]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin/Demi/Selena [kevin as the disney bike]<br/>( c'mon c'mon - the von bondies )</p>
            </blockquote>





	things were good when we were young

Demi sat back, glowing and smug and strangely craving a cigarette, and listened to Selena as she thrashed and yelled, gasping for air as Kevin hummed appreciatively, the noise muffled by his position between Sel's thighs.

Selena hands flailed, and Demi smirked. "He likes it when you pull on his hair, show him exactly where you want it. Right, Kevin, honey?" she asked sweetly. 

Kevin came up for air, gasping in a hurried breath, eyes bright and chin wet and shiny. "Yeah, please," he almost begged and Selena whined a little.

"Fingers?" she asked, and Kevin obediently stuck two in his mouth and suckled them for a moment before dropping back down. A second later, Selena yelled, her back arching off the mattress as she started to come.

Kevin even went and fetched a washcloth, cleaning them both up with gentle touches. Demi crawled onto the mattress and pulled Kevin down. "Snuggles?"

Kevin smiled, bright and sweet and happy. "Always snuggles," he agree, letting himself be pushed in between them. Demi spooned up behind him and Kevin caught her hand and dragged both their arms over to encompass Demi. They fell asleep like that, pressed tightly into one another, boneless and sated and happy.


End file.
